Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You
by lalakkaayy
Summary: Marriage proposal? Right after graduation? Wonder how that would go over... .Oneshot.


A/N: This is another one of those things that I had done as a flashback for a roleplay, had to take some stuff out because of the rp storyline. I just like the idea of this for Quinn and Sam so I tweaked it so it would work for them. Literally right after graduation Fabrevans for you guys. Enjoy :) -Kay.

"Marry me."

Quinn resisted the urge to shudder as Sam's breath touched her neck before he kissed it gently and looked up at her. She raised a brow.

"That time sounded more like a demand than a question." She mumbled.

Sam huffed out a sigh and leaned his forehead against her shoulder. She'd been worming her way around the proposal all week, since graduation. Sam leaned his head off of her shoulder and looked down at her, his arms on either side of her shoulders. His eyes met hers, seeming to search for something. Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Marry me?" Sam's voice was quiet, gentle.

How had she been able to avoid this for so long? She stayed silent and just looked at him. He half smiled, obviously taking the fact that she hadn't denied him right away as a step up. His lips touched hers slowly and she felt her heart hammer against her chest, the way it always did when Sam kissed her. She rested her hand gently against his cheek as he pulled away, looking down at her with more seriousness than he had before.

"So you'll marry me then?"

Quinn let out a slightly hysterical laugh and shook her head. "No."

Sam's face didn't change. There was no indication as to whether she'd hurt him or made him mad or anything. He continued to just look at her the same way.

"Why not?" he asked quietly, brushing her hair gently from her face.

"Because." Quinn muttered, sounding very much like a child who'd been told she couldn't get the toy she wanted from the store. Sam rolled his eyes.

"That's not a reason, Quinn." He started to move off of her, but she shook her head in protest, her arms moving around his neck, holding him there. He sighed in defeat and stayed where he was.

"We just graduated high school okay?"

"So what?"

Quinn huffed out a sigh in exasperation. "So, there's no way we're just gonna up and get married. It's not even possible right now."

Sam laughed, "Sure it is. We could totally just elope to Vegas and get it done."

Quinn scowled, clearly not amused with the notion. "One, I would never get married in Vegas, two, you know Kurt would murder the both of us if he wasn't allowed to coordinate colors or whatever it is he wants to do. And three-"

Sam cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. 'Dammit, what a cheater.' Quinn thought to herself. She was embarassingly aware of how quick her heart was beating, which only meant that he could tell too. As Sam's lips pulled gently from hers, she kept her eyes shut, taking in a deep breath. Slowly her eyes fluttered open again and she bit down on her lip as she looked up at him. She knew there was no one besides Sam that she'd wanted. She'd made that decision upon getting back together with him and staying with him after all the drama had gone down with Finn the middle of junior year. Sam held onto her chin, running his thumb gently over her lips.

"Why won't you just say yes?" he asked softly.

Because I'm scared. The words were there, but they wouldn't leave her mouth. It wasn't that she was scared of the commitment…or maybe she was. But she knew she didn't want anyone but Sam, so she couldn't figure out why that would be it. She loved Sam, she would do anything for him, why couldn't she marry him?

"Can I think about it?" She asked softly.

Sam reached behind his neck and unclasped her hands there, getting up off of her. Quinn frowned, sitting up and looking at him questioningly as he stood, running a hand through his hair. After a moment he looked back at her and he took both of her hands in his, helping her up off of her bed. They stood facing each other, Quinn with her eyebrows raised in question, Sam with a look of seriousness that she wasn't sure how to place.

"Close your eyes." He said quietly.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, but after a moment her eyes fell closed. She felt him let go of her hands and she let them fall back to her sides.

"Okay, open your eyes." he said after a minute or so.

Quinn opened her eyes to find Sam on one knee in front of her, that boyish grin she'd come to love so much on his face. Her jaw dropped as she realized that he was holding a ring in his hand. The bigger diamond in the center sparkled in the light, two smaller diamonds on either side giving it more twinkle.

"Quinn Fabray," he started.

She shook her head slowly, moving to put her hand over his mouth. He looked up at her confusedly.

"Just…give me a minute."

She turned her back on him, moving her hand from his mouth to her own to cover up any freaking out she could feel coming on. Sam stood up and draped his arms over her shoulders from behind her, turning his face to kiss her cheek.

"Please Quinn, marry me?" He held the ring in front of her and she stared at it, her heart hammering against her rib cage, a mile a minute.

For a moment she could see it all -Kurt running to and fro for flowers and dresses and what have you, she and Santana complaining about the dresses they'd have to wear but secretly being excited beyond belief, Puck giving her a hard time mumbling something about "finally" and her rolling her eyes in response, walking up to Sam at the altar, the smile that would be on his face. It was all there in her head, and yet for some reason she closed Sam's fingers around the ring sitting on his palm, squeezing his hand. His arms fell away from her and she turned to look at him, reading the sadness that was now clear on his face.

"I'm not saying no." She said in nearly a whisper. "I'm not saying yes either though."

He looked confused and she sighed, looking down at her feet. She was reminded momentarily of back when he had given her his promise ring when they had started dated. She had given him a vague answer then too.

"We have a lot of life left, Sam. And I know I want to spend it with you, but…"

"But?"

She sucked in a deep breath and looked down at their feet, "But I'm just... I'm not ready.. to be married and to- to go through everything that comes with being married. Someday maybe, but now's not that day."

Sam's eyes scoped over her face, seeming to search for some indication that what she was saying wasn't the complete truth. She could read the scrutinizing look in his eye. He sighed after a moment in defeat and touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you, you know that right?" he said softly.

She nodded in response, "And I love you too."

"And that's enough for now." he said after taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh.

"For now?" she asked, kinking a brow.

Sam's mouth quirked into a hint of a smirk, "For now."


End file.
